


Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You

by ADAMWryter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First experiences, M/M, ThorQuill Week, based on a Lana Del Rey song, thorquill week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Quill just discovered a new music genre different from the awesome mixtapes he always listens to, thanks to a gift from Thor on their one-month-anniversary.





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for ThorQuill week on Tumblr, with the topic of day 4: first experiences. I was listening to Lana Del Rey and I wondered what would Peter Quill think when he actually has the chance to listen to her music the first time. So I cooked up this idea.  
> Feel free to share my work on other sites using the direct link ;)

Everyone in the galaxy knows Peter Jason Quill, who claims everyone calls him Star-Lord, is not just a guardian, but also a dancer. He’s been to everywhere danceable in the galaxy… like every bar, every club in every city on every planet… He’s known for his moves to the up-beat 90s songs. Also, everyone in the galaxy also knows Peter Quill is also boyfriend to Thor Odinson, a god and a king – king of Asgard.

It’s a month since they started dating after defeating Thanos, Thor wants do something special for his boyfriend. So Thor has consulted some of his Avenger teammates… Just… He kind of messed up with the questions, which led to everyone telling him Quill liked music from the older time on Earth… For example, Thor actually asked Tony this:

“So Anthony… I want to do something special to my boyfriend. I need some advice, any suggestions of yours I can use?”

“You need to first know what he likes… It always works out pretty well when I want to give Steve something”, Stark answers with confidence.

“Oh… I never asked him… I only know he really loves the sound container he always carries which was given to him after Yondu died. He said he always loved the songs from the older time when he was taken away from Earth.”

“So he likes songs before the 00s. I know a place you can get what he wants… Ugh, it’s just I cannot go with you, I’m pretty busy… Maybe I can ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to order it for you…”

“No, no!”, Thor interrupts, “I can do that myself… You must admit I am pretty used to everything on Earth now. I want to pick something special for him myself.”

“Okay then… Help yourself… Just…”, Tony hands Thor a pretty modern MP3, “Here, if you want to give him something like modern. This can contain more than 10000 songs with excellent sound quality. It can be worn as a walkman on the belt like the how people used to carry back in those days. I’m planning on launching them under the name of Stark Industries. It hasn’t had any songs yet. Maybe after you have picked the songs for Quill I can help you put the digital versions of them into this player”

“Thank you, Anthony. That’s really generous of you”, Thor says with joy.

“No big deal man”, Tony smiles.

Later, Thor makes it to a music shop just like how Tony told him. It sells a lot of famous records, sound tapes, CDs prior to the year 2000, which Peter Quill would like. Thor has picked a number of items which he finds special, according to their names of course… He’s super glad with all the things he’s bought. When he’s waiting to pay, another customer greets him.

“Wow man, I see you’ve bought quite a handful of things”, says the man, “You must be a big fan for the vintage music.”

“Nah, they’re for my boyfriend. He really likes the older music”, Thor chuckles.

“Oh cool man! What a lucky man he is! Oh, I see you have an MP3 on your belt. It looks cool!”

“Oh that? That’s a help from my friend to give my boyfriend. It doesn’t have any songs yet, but it will later.”

“Can I have a look?”, the mysterious man asks.

“Sure”, Thor hands him the MP3 player. That man checks the player out and says:

“You know what… I can help you put some really cool songs in here for your boyfriend.”

“You can?”

“Yes. According to what you’ve told me and all the songs you’ve bought, I know just what he would absolutely love.”

“Okay then…”

The man takes out something like his phone with some wires, connect his phone to Thor’s MP3 and transmits some songs to the player in a minute.

“What songs are them?”, Thor asks.

“A number of pretty cool songs by an artist known for her 50s and 60s style. Your boyfriend would love them… Trust me”, the man makes a wink and grins.

“Well then, thank you mister…”, Thor intends to ask the man’s name but he looks up to see the man rushing out of the shop saying he’s needed somewhere else immediately. Thor thinks of nothing. He just purchases and heads to the Avengers Tower with joy.

Later that night, back in the tower, Thor and Quill celebrate their one-month-anniversary. After a romantic dinner, Quill gives Thor a T-shirt matching with his. Both shirts say “I’m his”.

“Lovers on Earth love to wear matching clothes. I think they’re cute”, Quill excitedly says.

Thor chuckles “Of course they are”, the shirt incredibly fits Thor’s massive, muscular body, “I have something for you, too.”

Thor runs to grab all the things he has bought for Quill.

“Wow, man. These are awesome!”, Quill is joyfully surprised, “Some of these I haven’t heard. I know what I’m gonna do tomorrow”. And they chuckle.

“Wait, wait… Listen to this first”, Thor takes the MP3 and hands it to Quill, he forgot to have Tony put songs into the player but there are the songs from the mysterious man.

“Wow, this looks pretty like the walkman I used to have… Only a little bit modern… Wow, Stark Industries.”

“You like it? Anthony says it can contain up to 10000 songs and have an extremely good sound quality.”

“Of course, I do… Awww thank you, babe… Oh look what songs you have in here…”

“Yeah, listen to those first… I heard those songs are awesome.”

“Stark got these songs for you?”, Quill asks.

“No, it was from a mysterious man… Maybe he was an employee at the music shop… But he told me you’d definitely like them”. Just as Thor’s speaking, Quill turns on the player to find the first song is Video Games by Lana Del Rey. “I heard they are songs by a talented singer whose style would suit you… That man said her style is…. umm… the 50s or 60s style…”

“Hmmm…. Interesting, well my favorite is the 90s but this song makes me curious”, Quill grins.

“Oh, the earlier, the better, right?”, there’s a bit of anxiety in Thor. He’s afraid his boyfriend would not like this, he’s thinking he should have asked Tony about this first.

“Well, not sure… But we’ll find out… Wow, Tony’s player even shows the biography of the artist… Wow, she’s the artist of the present, of this time, but she has the nostalgic style of the 50s and the 60s… She’s got me really curious”, Quill takes an earphone and puts it into his ear, “Have you listened to any of these?”

“No, I think they would be like the others”, Thor blushes.

“Well then listen with me”, Quill takes the other earphone and hands it to Thor to put into his ear. The music plays, starts with the melodic chords. Both men are finding it giving them goosebumps. Then Lana’s voice starts _“Swinging in the backyard, pull up it your fast car, whistling my name…”_

“Wow, I have never listened to any songs like this. I always want to dance to the up-beat songs… This is…ummm… This is really different…”, Quill says.

“You don’t like it?”, Thor immediately asks.

“I don’t know… But it’s really something else… It’s so… sad… and melancholy… her voice is kind of depressing… It’s soft and emotional… Maybe I do like it”. Quill grins and Thor grins, too. Both men stop facing each other for a moment…

Then it comes to the chorus: _“It’s you, it’s you. It’s all for you, everything I do…”_ , Quill turns his face to look at Thor looking away and he quickly thinks of how he means to Thor. Thor’s been trying all day to find him what he likes. He can see all the love Thor puts in everything, because of him, he almost sheds a tear in joy. Then when it comes to _“I tell you all the time. Heaven is a place on Earth with you. Tell me all the things you wanna do…”_ , Thor turns his face to look at Quill. They both blush and their hands slowly approach to hold. They realize how happy they are on Earth… Even though they were in space, doing missions, saving the universe… Thor’s home is Asgard, and Quill had been living on several planets with the Ravengers… But on Earth, they find peace, and love, especially with the other. Then they lean in really close, they can feel their faces heating up…

“This song… It’s new, it’s different… It’s not danceable but… I love it…”, Quill says with blush.

“Glad you do. Happy one-month-anniversary”, Thor smiles.

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too.”

They kiss deeply, under the shine of the million stars. They sure are lucky Tony gave them a room with a sky view. Then they spend all night listening to all the songs in the player, while gazing the stars in each other’s arms. The songs of Lana Del Rey’s are soft, emotional, full of love, maybe they don’t absolutely relate to the songs, but they’re really romantic, just like their indestructible love.

 

THE END.

 

HAPPY THORQUILL WEEK 2018!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what... The mysterious man is me (haha). I like using this idea to explain some details :D
> 
> And ThorQuill week makes me so happy. I hope we can celebrate ThorQuill week again in 2019, because there is still A4 and I hope Thor and Quill could meet each other again.  
> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
